Sleep Tight
by FuzzyBee013
Summary: Times when Robin just randomly fell asleep and a few times when he couldn't. light fluff. rating cause I'm paranoid. suggestions would be awesome :
1. Face Plant

**Authors Note: Sorry if there are some errors my computer was being stupid and slow, so couldn't keep up with me. Hope you enjoy :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

Snap. Scream. Crack. Thud.

This is what flashes in front of Robin's eyes as his body jolts awake. His breathing is heavy, his mind unfocused, his body covered in sweat.

It always seems to come to this. Almost every night he has the same dream. Robin tried to think that it had gotten better or he had gotten over it by now, but he would always wake up with the trembling and shakiness; his heart beating erratically.

It made him feel powerless and so young. Batman had lost his parents too and Robin didn't see him waking up crying every night.

Why was it such a problem? Why couldn't he sleep through the night for once without a scream waiting to be relapsed at the tip of his tongue?

It wouldn't change how he felt now though. Robin knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep after the nightmare. So he made his way to the kitchen of Mount Justice. He had no idea why he always headed towards the kitchen at this time of night, it just seemed right. Maybe it was because that is where he would get his normal sense of comfort from his mom and now from Alfred. Bruce would sometimes hear him at night, but Robin tried to be quieter now so then someone in the house could get some rest. If it meant gagging himself at when he slept, it was worth it. Of course no one else knew this except him.

The Mountain was eerily silent and the only sound was Robin's deep breathing and the slap of his feet hitting the chilled cement. Since no one was up anyways he didn't feel the need to be stealthy, and that thought was pretty far from the front of his mind at this moment in time.

He finally made it to the kitchen and he pulled out a mug, some milk, vanilla, and cinnamon. He combined all the ingredients and put into the microwave for a short time. This is what Alfred usually made for him when he happened to be awake when Robin had a nightmare, and since Dick wasn't at the manor this night he made it for himself. Familiar things usually seemed to help.

The microwave gave a familiar beep and Robin got up and retrieved the mug. He sipped at it for the next half hour or so and tried to clear his mind of his troubling thoughts. Maybe he could get a few more hours of sleep. He finished the milk and cleaned up his mess so it seemed that he was never there.

He didn't want to head back to his dark room just yet though and took a seat at the counter once again. He liked the feel of the warm lights on him and the hum of the refrigerator; they seemed to lull him to sleep. And before he knew it, his eyes were drooping closed.

Conner had awoken at the sound of Robins head hitting the counter when his eyes finally closed. He got out of bed to investigate the noise and when he arrived at the kitchen he saw a slumbering Robin at the counter. Conner stared at the youngest and thought how he looked so innocent right now. No one would have ever thought this kid was capable of even taking down him, superman's clone, or supervillians. It was just Robin though, that is what Conner saw, just Robin, a kid.

So Conner scooped the bird up and carried him off to his bed.

* * *

><p>The team was just coming back from a disastrous mission. They were sent to collect intelligence and prevent a shipment of Kobra venom from being transported n sold. Clearly it did not end up this way. There were a few complications...<p>

For one they were not very covert for a _covert _team. Wally and Artemis of course had to alert the guards with a noisy and pointless argument. This caused a swarm of guards to start attacking them thus distracting Robin from hacking into the villain's database. During the fight it also distracted Superboy who maybe could have heard the beeping of a bomb that was about to go off. He did not though so the whole team went flying, Robin got the brunt of it though, being the closet and slamming into a wall.

The team then had to run back to the ship with about twenty guards in pursuit. They barely made it there; Robin had to release his cape from a guards grip just to get on the ship.

So now here they were. No information, no baddie in jail, and no venom destroyed. Just a bunch of very angry teens.

"It's all _your_ fault, Kid Mouth! If you could have just been a bit quieter and just agreed that I was right then this never would have happened!" Artemis screamed at the speedster.

"_My_ fault? I wasn't the one who was complaining the whole way here and _accidentally_ fired an arrow into the woods!" he screamed right back.

"That's only because you pulled my hair! It was self-defense!"

"That doesn't justify how you missed! How can you even call yourself a professional archer?"

"Why you-" Artemis was cut off by a soft but terrifying voice.

"Shut. Up. Now." Robin hissed. Artemis opened her mouth to reply, "Both. Of. You." Robin said glaring at both. The terror that the glare produced only increased tenfold because of the blood dripping from a large cut on his face.

Noticing this Aqualad went to the back of the ship.

"Come here, Robin, and let's get that cut fixed up," he beckoned.

"I'm fine," he grumbled.

"Would Batman agree with that statement?" Aqualad questioned, raising an eyebrow. Robin looked back at him with a look that clearly said "did you really just play that card?" but got up anyways.

Robin dragged his feet for a few steps before he fell face first and into the welcoming arms of sleep.

The whole team just stared.

"What just happened? Is he okay?" Wally blubbered flabbergasted.

"I think Robin was just a little tired," Aqualad explained with a slight smile on his face as he picked up his fallen comrade and placed him on the medical table in the back of the ship.

**Authors Note: So this just randomly came to me so I hope you guys liked. There will be a few more chapters and I am completely open to suggestions! So send me a review or whatever if you have an awesome way Robin could fall asleep or something along those lines. I guess it just has to do with sleep. Weird topic…**

**Anyways just please send suggestions and hoped you liked:)**


	2. MJ

**Authors Note: Thanks everyone for the reviews, story alerts, and favorites. I'm surprised I got such a large response :)**

**Warning! I ended up hitting myself as I wrote it so be prepared when you randomly bust a move **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Michael Jackson's songs**

It was late one night and Robin was in his bedroom doing whatever it is that hackers and teenage superheroes do. He was minding his own business when he heard a noise outside his window. **(1)**Then the ground started shaking. Books were falling onto the ground in half open positions, waiting to be read, a glass of water shattered as its contents splattered like a dark bloodstain on the carpet.

Robin, always calm in these situations, brought his holographic computer to life and dove under a table, in case it really was an earthquake.

No sooner after he had done this that a person dropped down into his room from the window. Robin got into a fighting position as best he could from under the table. The person was getting closer and closer to his location. Robin could practically see the man's leg hair, since it was indeed male, and the indentations that his shoes left on the carpet, from the distance they were at.

Robin was just about to pounce when the mystery person bent down to his level, bellowing.

"Hey, Rob!"

Robin was so startled at seeing his best friend creeping on him through the window, that he jumped up a little too high and hit his head on the table sending him into darkness. His last thoughts were that KF was going to pay.

* * *

><p>"Robin, are you okay? Are you okay? Are you okay, Robin?" was what Robin slowly awakened too as Wally slapped his face, while straddling him.<p>

"Robin, are you okay? Are you okay? Are you okay, Robin?" he kept saying, singing?

"What?" Robin murmured rubbing his head.

"Robin, are you okay? Are you okay? Are you okay, Robin?" KF repeated.

"Uh, no? I was just knocked unconscious?" Then all the sudden KF leaped up and did his best Michael Jackson dance.

Thrusting a fist into the air KF sang, "You've been hit by! You've been struck by- a smooth criminal!"

Robin just groaned.

* * *

><p>The next morning when Robin entered the kitchen he was greeted by Megan.<p>

"Robin, are you okay?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Won't you tell me that you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Robin said scratching his head and taking a seat.

"That's not what the sign said," Conner said as he entered the kitchen.

"What sign?"

"The one in your window," Conner said like it was obvious. Since when did Conner become sarcastic?

"What the heck are you talking about? There is not sign on my window!"

"Well then I guess the sign that said "That he struck you when he came into your room, leaving bloodstains on the floor. It was your doom, Robin" was in someone else's window," Conner said shrugging his shoulders and walking out.

"Wally," Robin hissed.

* * *

><p>The next day, which just happened to be Sunday. The team was assigned a mission. To speed things up the mission, of course, didn't go as planned.<p>

It all started when the team felt little drops of liquid falling from the sky. Not a great way to start the day. They weren't planning on having to do the mission in the dark, but they easily adjusted.

When they finally arrived at the scene, the crime had already happened. And since it was raining all evidence had been washed down the drain. All hope seemed to be lost when Robin saw a shadow running away.

He took off without a glance back.

They were in a rough part of a city, but it didn't seem many people were out today. Like they weren't _supposed _to be out, making it eerily quiet.

Robin saw the shadow ahead of him entering an alley. That was the last thing he remembered.

* * *

><p>Once the team noticed that Robin had taken off in pursuit, they followed, hoping that they might catch the bird in time. Wally had a weird gut feeling that something bad was going to happen.<p>

Once they made it to the alley they had last seen Robin entering, there was no criminal in sight, just the straggled remains of their teammate, beaten on the ground. He didn't look too bruised just pale white with blue lips. Looking closer they saw hand marks on his neck, a sure sign of strangling.

"Oh crap, Robin!" Wally said running up to his friend before kneeling down and checking for a pulse. "Guys there isn't a pulse!" he screamed, tears streaming down his face.

"Mouth to mouth resuscitation," Superboy said like he was reading from a book.

At that signal Wally began to breathe for the boy wonder and repeatedly pumping his chest.

"Come on, Rob, don't give up on me now! Batman's gonna kill us," KF muttered trying to encourage the body.

Suddenly Robin gasped for breath and coughed as KF patted him on the back.

"Robin, are you okay? Are you okay? Are you okay, Robin?" KF said quickly as Robin continued to cough.

"Yeah, I just need to catch my breath," Robin said as he looked at his friend. Then KF got a wild gleam in his eye.

"Robin, are you okay? Are you okay? Are you okay, Robin?" Then Artemis decided to join in.

"Robin, are you okay? Are you okay? Are you okay, Robin?" and of course Megan then had to, so all three were singing now.

"Robin, are you okay? Are you okay? Are you okay, Robin?"

"Because you've been hit by," Wally began.

"You've been struck by," Artemis said.

Then the least expected of all,

"A smooth criminal?" Conner said. The team just looked at him strangely the g-gnomes must have by MJ fans...

"No more Michael Jackson for you," Robin said standing up angrily and walking, more like limping, back to the bioship.

**1. Yes, I know they are in a mountain and probably don't have windows, but just go with it.**

**A/N So I've had this song in my head for the past week and it just hit me that it could be applied to Robin. I usually don't write song fics, so I hope this was okay.**

**And if anyone didn't know this was Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson (which I do not own) **

**Thanks for reading and send me any suggestions of what you would like to see :)**


	3. COD

**Hey dudes I'm back! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and for the ideas. All I can say is to keep um coming :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

this one's for AerialNight

The cave was pitch black. The halls were silent without as much as a whisper, swirling through its depths. The superheroes that normally frequented the hideout were nowhere to be seen, except for maybe... two of them, who just happened to find the cave in its current state and changed that.

If one had entered the common area at that moment in time they would see candy wrappers, chip bags, paint ball splatters, and other random items scattered about, cluttering the area. The only light was coming from the large scream, creating the most interesting shadows and shapes all across the room. Explosions, gunfire, and grunts could be heard echoing and the last thing their eyes would settle upon would be the two teenage boys, sitting in front of the TV, tongues sticking between their lips, backs leaning forward if that could somehow help them in the game, and fingers slamming over the controls.

"Rob! Cover me!" Wally shouted into his headset, which was really unnecessary since Robin happened to be sitting right next to him, but as he had said earlier it was "for effect."

"Crap! KF, stop distracted me you just got me blown up!"

This type of dialogue continued on for some time, to say the least. Apparently a certain filthy, rich kid, cough, Dick, cough, happened to get the brand, new COD game and so they just _had_ to play the whole thing in one night. There was something in the bro-code about it and they followed the bro-code to the dot and the tee.

A few hours later

"Dang it, Rob, how do you keep beating me? You're not hacking the game are you cause that's considered _cheating_ remember?"

"Wally, pull that cat out of your butt, I'm not cheating, and I'm just better then you. Get used to it cause I'm awesome!"

"But, you never said you weren't hacking it..."

"..."

"Rob!"

"You have super speed!"

"..."

"So."

"Yeah, I thought so."

Another few hours later

It was long into the morning hours and yet the two boys were still playing COD, even though they had completed the whole game, they still had to play against each other in the ever going competition between the two.

"Hey, Rob, I'm actually beating you for once!" Wally said standing up now, pressing his face to the screen. When no response came he looked over at his friend.

There sat Robin, controller still in hand, with head lolling back, mouth gaping open with a little bit of drool escaping, sunglasses askew, and with no mistake asleep.

"Well, I guess wittle Robby's tired," Wally cooed. Then all of the sudden Robins hand twitched and then the game ended.

Wally looked at the ending scores and knew that he had won, since he was beating Robin just a second ago, then did a double take.

"What the hell, he even beats me in his sleep!"

**Sorry its short, but at least I published something :)**


	4. Gag

**Thanks for all the reviews guys and I'm going to try and update more often, hopefully. I can give you a whole list of excuses but my goal right now is to at least update SOMETHING at least once a week, so I give you guy's permission to nag on me about that. It just so happens that this story is fun to write so I will probably update it more, and you guys give me a lot of ideas :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

this one's for SpritelyGryffindor

The dynamic duo was driving home to the bat cave after a long night fighting Scarecrow. It seemed that since he hadn't broken out for a month, he had to or else it would be plain wrong, according to all villains. So this sort of thinking lead to the Scarecrow breaking out of Arkham, wreaking havoc all about Gotham and creating an exhausting night for a certain bat and bird. You would think that after the same old rodeo one month after the next, it would get boring after a while, apparently not...

"Are you sure you didn't get hit by the gas?" Batman asked Robin once they were safely on their way home and Scarecrow was in the custody of Commissioner Gordon.

"YES, Bats, I've told you this already. I got my mask on in time," Robin said once again. After three times the older man should trust him by then.

"I just want to be sure Robin. This was a new concoction and it takes a little longer for it to come into effect. From the evidence I have gathered citizens had been infected as early as Tuesday (its Thursday by the way)," Batman said worrying in his own little way, but to Robin it just seemed like nagging. Bat's had already been over all of this information with him before they set off for the mission, but it did seem kind of strange that the Scarecrow would have some sort of plan in action, seeing as he's insane and all. Robin decided not to dwell on that though, and forced his gaze and thoughts to the landscape streaking past at high speeds.

Later that Night

It was around four am and Bruce was still up, doing who knows what, probably some type of business or detective stuff. Anyways, when he finally looked at the clock he noticed how late it was, or early. He decided that maybe he should check on Dick before he, himself, went to bed. He was still a little anxious about the new scarecrow gas and wanted to make sure Dick wasn't affected.

He lifted his exhausted body from his office chair, stretched, and popped all his joints as he dragged his body up the stairs. Alfred was always saying he should get to bed a little early. Maybe he was right, he was starting to feel a little old. Bruce then crept over towards Dick's room and brushed open the door.

It was pitch black in the room, the only way it seemed Dick could sleep, and there wasn't any sound except for something muffled.

Bruce went in to investigate and saw the young boy turning back and forth, his arms and legs going berserk all around him, and a gag around his mouth.

"Dick!" he yelled instantly ripping the piece of cloth from his mouth. The force of the pull and the loud shout instantly waking him, Dick opened his tired eyes.

"Bruce, what are you doing?" he asked sleepily, while breathing heavy from the nightmare.

"What am _I _doing? What are you doing?" Bruce asked sitting on the bed, creating a large dent that Dick slid towards.

"What do you mean? I'm just sleeping," Dick said not realizing what Batman had seen since the gag was nowhere in sight.

"Explain this then," Bruce said revealing the gag to Dick. He saw the boys eyes widen as he realized that he had been caught, then closed tight, trying to shield the emotion that would no doubt show in the deep, blue eyes that were as clear as the sky.

"It's nothing," he bluntly said, pulling his blankets and knees close to him and turning his head away.

"Gagging yourself isn't nothing, Dick. I just want to know why you would do something like this." Bruce asked moving so that he was in Dick's line of vision, even if his eyes were closed.

"I didn't want to wake you," he whispered, "I didn't want to look weak because every night I can't even stop myself from screaming for my parents. Why am I not over it by now? I'm freaking thirteen and I still act like a scared little kid!" Dick said, his voice rising in volume. Tears began to track down his face, creating wet webbing, which was quickly swiped away by the back of the boy's hand.

Bruce looked at Dick, and pulled him into a hug and pressed his lips to his ear.

"Dick, you aren't weak. You are one of the strongest people I know. It isn't wrong to want your parents; I think it's amazing that that want hasn't gone away. Once it has, then you will start to forget, trust me. All I wanted was to forget and then I realized that I was wishing for something that I never wanted."

"I know, Bruce, I just don't want to worry you every night with... this," Dick gestured his hands in general.

"Dick, _this_ doesn't worry me. It worries me when you don't come to me, because then you have to deal with this yourself, and I promised your parents that you would never have to be alone. I will always be here for you, Dick, and don't worry about being like a little kid. Everyone gets nightmares, even the Dark Knight," Bruce said swiftly taking the gag and putting it in his pocket, gave his son one last hug before getting up, but a hand stopped him. The eyes of the hand conveyed everything that Bruce needed to know.

"Will you-"

"Of course," Bruce said as he climbed into bed and both fell asleep with no bad dreams, or gags, to disturb them.

**Well I meant to make this longer, but at least I updated and thanks again for all the awesome ideas :)**


	5. Mouth Wide Open

**So I'm back and only a week late this time... at least I'm getting somewhat better. Anyways thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favorites, and so on they really make my day :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

**this one is inspired by this picture. Here's the web address just cut out the spaces**

**http :/browse . deviantart . com/?qh=§ion = &global=1&q=YJ+ Robin#/d4r92 o o**

The team had just gotten back from Happy Harbors famous pizza shop and were just entering the mountain. Originally Robin was supposed to have accompanied them, but he got held up by "Gotham Stuff" which he never actually says what he's doing. Darn Bats.

Robin did say that he would show up sometime later. So the team was hoping that after pizza they might find their youngest team member at the mountain waiting for them.

When they entered the mountain and saw no sight of the bird in the common areas KF quickly texted the kid asking where he was at. A few seconds later they heard a vibration and little dining noise coming from the boy's locker room.

"He's probably just training," KF said excitedly as he rushed into the training room with the others following. What they saw was not what they expected.

There lying on the floor was Batman. Complete face plant on the floor, cape askew, mouth wide open, with outrageously loud snores. Then it moved...

A squeak could be heard coming from Batman, but that couldn't possibly be him because he was snoring so loud.

KF slowly approached the Dark Knight and lifted the cape to see where the noise was coming from.

"Help me," came a rasping voice as a hand tried to slowly claw its way out.

"Holy crap, Rob, what happened?" KF exclaimed running his hands through his hair.

"Explain later. Just get me out," he said still trying unsuccessfully to get out from under the Dark Knight.

With a glance from Wally, Megan lifted her hands and up went the Dark Knight and out scrambled the withered boy faster than a bullet.

"About time you guys got back, I thought I would be stuck there the whole night!" Robin said running around the team, "I haven't been able to move for the past hour!"

The team just stared at him. Who the heck knew the Dark Knight slept, and especially on top of little birds?

* * *

><p>This one's for cookiegal12345<p>

So Robin finally found the courage to ask Zatanna out on a date. Sad part is... since Zatara is extremely over protective and what not they had to have the date at the mountain... with Zatara in the next room. Batman probably also snuck in and they are both glaring at the computer monitors, stalking their young children, and making a dozen trips into the kitchen for "a glass of water."

Trying to make the best of it the two decide to continue on and watch a movie together. Robin let Zatanna pick the movie, being the gentleman he is and they sat down on the loveseat to watch it.

Robin was getting a little shifty during the first five minutes of the movie. He's never been on a date before, what was he supposed to do? Was he supposed to hold her hand? How the heck was he supposed to do that? Just grab it or ask her first or what? What about something else? Maybe wrap his arm around her or something? What was he thinking; he didn't know what to do! He should have asked Wally beforehand or something, but Wally doesn't know crap about women, so that unrealistic plan goes down the hole. And now that Robin thinks of it, he can't even TRY anything because Zatara and BATMAN are in the freaking next room. If they even touch each other who knows what's going to happen. The Batman will have the best time of his life using the...nurture stick.

Robin shivered just thinking of the foreboding stick, it was not something to joke about.

He glanced back at the movie, only about an hour and half more awkwardness to go and now that he actually decided to look at the movie he noticed it was a boring chick flick.

Great. Why did he let her choose the movie again? These things always end the same.  
>Half way into the movie Zatanna is deeply involved. She's leaning forward in her seat, gasping at all the right moments, and at some tears form in her eyes that she horridly brushes away. Hopefully Robin didn't notice.<p>

This was all interrupted when she felt some unknown weight hit her shoulder. Her head snapped around only to see Robin fast asleep. Thought this would be pretty cute at other times, but not now. His mouth was hanging wide open and if he started drooling on her she was going to scream.

Meanwhile in the room next door...

"You better get your son off of my daughter!" Zatara yelled jumping out of his seat from in front of his monitor.

"I'm pretty sure I won't have too," Batman said calmly as in the next moment they here a loud scream, crash, and then a moan.

A moment later Robin walks into the room rubbing his head.

"Remind me never to do that again," he said before walking down the hallway to sulk in his room, and maybe even take a short nap.


	6. Eat Something

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

**This one is for Secret Story**

It was movie night at the cave and everyone was sitting in front of the television in the recreation room of the mountain. They were watching some sappy chick flick that Megan wanted to watch, and was the only one enjoying it. Everyone else was either doing something completely different, Kaldur was reading and Wally was in the kitchen cooking up some strange concoction, or falling asleep. Artemis had gone to bed a few minutes earlier, but everyone knew that she really just needed to get away from the cheesiness and was probably shooting arrows in the training room. Conner was respectfully watching the movie for his girlfriend, but Robin. Let's just say he could have been watching it, but no one stays that still for so long.

Robin had long ago rested his head on Conner's shoulder and began breathing deeply. From what others could tell, his eyes were open and attentively watching the movie, but the sunglasses hide all.

The movie ended about an hour later with only Megan, Conner, and Robin still in the recreation room. Megan got up and stretched and looked at her boyfriend as if to say, "Are you coming or what?" but Conner just shook his head and gestured to Robin.

"I don't want to wake him up," he whispered. Thinking that Conner was just planning on carrying Robin to his bed, Megan left. Little did she know that Conner plotted on staying in the same position all night even if it killed him? He had noticed that Robin hadn't been getting much sleep lately, picking up on the late night screaming and bags under Robin's eyes. Conner didn't want to be the one to ruin the one time Robin actually got some rest. Mission day was tomorrow and it was best that all his teammates were up to par.

The next morning Megan woke up to cook an early breakfast for the team once they all woke up. She yawned and stretched and floated towards the kitchen.

The cave was swarmed in darkness seeming to be a hive of bees filling the air with their incessant buzzing of silence. Megan made her way to the light switch over by the couch and flipped it only to scream in shock. There was Conner sitting completely upright with Robin slumped over on top of him.

"Conner! What are you doing?" she said trying to compose herself. When she didn't receive an answer she walked around to get a better look at the boy and intended to find answers.

When she walked around him though, his eyes were peacefully shut tight and his lips in a contented grin.

She couldn't believe it. Conner stayed in that same position all night just to make sure Robin stayed asleep. She couldn't get over the cuteness. Just seeing them there. Conner the protector and Robin the curled up little kitten, snuggling for warmth.

She _had_ to tell the rest of the team about this. They would forgive her for the early interruption once they saw the two ebony's and had sufficient black mail for a certain boy wonder. The next time he decided to play a joke on them he was in for a pleasant surprise.

* * *

><p>It had been a long day. There had been arrows flying all over the place, food splattered on the walls, smoke bombs going off every which way, and walls collapsing. No one has any idea how the heck it started, but it ended with a fun time.<p>

Canary had given them free reign over their training for the day and they decided to incorporate it into a game, which ended in disaster. Good thing Batman wasn't there to see it. And from Red Tornados reaction, considering he's a robot, he would not be cleaning up after them.

The team, of course, opted out of cleaning the place until the next morning and decided to turn in early; it had been an exhausting day after all.

It seemed that though Robin's body felt completely used up, his mind was not. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't clear his head and terrible thoughts kept popping up. The few times he did get to sleep he would end up having a nightmare and it just all went to crap there. Not having the patience for anymore, Robin slipped out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. Maybe if he had some hot chocolate it would lull him to sleep.

When he got to the kitchen though, the chocolate just didn't seem appetizing and his stomach gave a twist. All he could see was the blood splattered all over himself, bones sticking out at odd angles, skin mutilated, it was just too much.

He grabbed his head, ripped out his hair, and was just about ready to start banging it against the counter top, but a voice stopped him.

"Couldn't sleep?" a certain freckled redhead asked as he zipped his way over to his best bud.

"Something like that," Robin mumbled, laying his head on his arms, not even glancing at the ginger. He had had fun that day, but you could only take so much Wally.

"Well, then what's bothering you?" he asked munching on some Doritos, that he mysteriously found.

"It's nothing," Robin said to the counter top.

"It doesn't seem like nothing if it's keeping you up," Wally said making his way closer to his friend, to better inspect him. "Come on, you can tell me."

"Ugh. Why can't you just let me be?" Robin said bringing his head up and turning furiously at his friend.

"Because, you're my best friend," Wally said simply, popping another chip in his mouth. "So what's up?"

Robin looked at his friend and recognized concern there and sighed before talking. "I- I just can't get them out of my head Wally. It's this constant thing and won't ever leave-"

"Do you want it to leave?" Wally interrupted.

"I-what? Why wouldn't I want it to leave?" Robin looked at him curiously, laying his hands flat on the counter top.

"I don't know. Maybe it's your subconscious remembering your parents, because you don't want to let them go. You don't want to feel like you gave up on them. Like you don't care anymore."

"I guess that sort of makes sense. But- but what if I do start to forget them. I can barely remember what they looked like, much less their voices."

"That's just part of loss bro. But just remember that we are all here and we'll make sure you don't forget," Wally said giving his friend a side hug.

"I can't just let it go through! It's like all I have, it's all I am, after that I'm just nothing. A cracked shell. I'll feel so empty!"

"Well, then eat something," Wally said popping another chip into his mouth before turning off the lights. "Go to bed."

Who knew Wally could be so wise.

**A/N Hey, I'm back! Schools done so hopefully I'll have more time to write. I'm not sure about the second one on this, but I just really wanted to put the line "I fell empty," "Well then eat something." In there somewhere and so that's what became of that. Hope you guys liked anyways and keep giving suggestions because the ones you've already have given me are great!**


	7. For the Sake of the Mission

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Young Justice

A/N Yeah, I haven't updated in a while my excuses are school, sports, AP classes, and other college online classes, and suddenly getting a social life. But I thought I should post something even if it is a bit short...

The team was hanging around Mount Justice doing typical teenager things. Drinking pop, eating unhealthy things, watching TV, etc. When Wally walks in though things start to get a little crazy.

"Hey Rob, hey Rob, hey Rob, hey Rob, hey-"

"What do you want!" Robin shouted to get the speedster to stop shouting in his ear and poking him.

"Look at this," Wally said indicating a piece of paper in his hand and not even slightly offended at Robins tone. When Robin gazed at the paper his face was priceless and since Wally had caused such a large commotion the whole team was waiting to see how Robin would react.

"What is it?" Artemis asked dropping her bow from where she had been polishing it and walking over to the two boys.

"No! Your eyes cannot see!" Wally shouted ripping the paper from Robins hand and putting it in his pocket.

"Come on, it can't be that bad," Artemis said trying to grab it and almost touching his "no no" zone.

"Whoa, don't you think we're taking this a little too fast?" Wally said zipping away.

"You wish!" Artemis yelled running after him while stringing an arrow. Just then an automated voice overhead announced an arrival.

"Batman 02," it said and as he walked into the recreation room Wally happened to be speeding by with the paper outstretched in front. Both teens stopped when they saw who had entered with Wally having dropped his jaw and Artemis scrambling on the floor picking up a fallen arrow.

"What's going on here?" Batman questioned looking at either teen who both avoided his gaze. Robin, with his quick thinking skills and knowing what was on the paper, quickly snatched it out of Wally's hand and shoved it in his mouth.

"Nothing," his garbled voice replied as he gulped it down, choking the whole way. The whole team just stared.

"Is that normal?" Megan asked.

"Did he just- what?" Artemis questioned.

"Yeah, dude!" Wally said and rose his hand for a high five only to be denied, "Way to do it speedster style."

"Robin," was all Batman said before looking him straight in the eye and giving him the most intense batglare the world has ever seen. Cats were screeching, fingers were scraping on chalkboards, the fat lady was singing, hell was freezing over, pigs were flying, and just when Robin was about to break he stealthily reached into his utility belt and cracked a pellet and proceeded to crash on the floor completely out of it, tongue lolling out of his mouth and everything.

"Holy crap, dude, way to be extreme," Wally said offering a hand up to his friend who didn't respond. "Hey, uh, Rob, you okay?" no response. "Rob-"

"KF he knocked himself out so he wouldn't tell!" Artemis screamed.

"For the sake of the mission," Kaldur said solemnly looking at their fallen comrade and shaking his head.

"Are you telling me you knew what was on that too?" Artemis screeched. Kaldur just turned back to his book like he hadn't heard her and Batman just exited the mountain altogether. He would never understand those kids.

"Seriously what was on the paper?"

A/N feel free to send suggestions I keep a list so that I will get to them eventually lol Thanks for reading :)


	8. The Yawn Game

A/N Sorry guys it's been awhile... I've been busy and unmotivated that's all I can say... But hey I graduated!

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

It was Homecoming week at Gotham Academy and Artemis was so happy that is was done. After the football game, dance, pep rally, and dress up days she was ready for it to be done. Not only was it homecoming week, but the team was also called in double overtime to deal with some stupid baddies who refused to stay in jail along with a reconnaissance mission that ended up being a dead end. On top of that her mom decided it was high time that she crackdown on poor Artemis about her declining math grade and all other sorts of homework. She was just about through with this week and was ready for a very much needed nap. All she had to do was make it to her warm, soft, bed at Mount Justice for the quiet time that she craved for.

Once she passed through the living room with all of her teammates they're doing random activities she let out a ferocious yawn. Her arms even went up to join in the stretch along with her neck pulling back as she let out a long groan and continued making her way to her room.

Unbeknownst to her Kaldur had acknowledged her yawn as he was curled up in a chair reading a book and, like any normal person, was propelled to yawn back, which he did hidden behind a closed fist.

From there, Conner, noticing the two similar noises that were distracting his fuzz black and white show, glance at Kaldur, and could not stop himself from making the same reaction. Completely confused at what exactly he just did he turned to the Martian curled up next to him, who only turned to look at him as she finished a cat-like yawn.

Wally, looking on in jealousy at the clone and Martians intimacy, caught the yawn bug. He then turned to Robin.

"Hey, dude, it's your turn," Wally said, instantly realizes how the yawn had spread and wanting the game to continue.

But, when Wally went to look at the bird he found him lying on his side softly snoring.

"Darn it, you ruined-" but before he finished Robin let out a large yawn before succumbing to sleep again.

Four other yawns respond.

* * *

><p>This one's for Zomnom<p>

"Robin, head him off on the right and I will continue the chase," Batman said as he remained in close chase with a crook who was trying to make off with about 500 grand in cash that he just happened to find lying in a vault of a bank. Robin nodded and slunk into the shadows hoping to corner the criminal.

After and already five mile chase it was about time that they caught the guy, but he must have ran cross country in high school, because this guy was not letting up. Robin had completely abandoned any sort of flip or stunt in order to gain more speed. He was slowly gaining on the crook and he could see Batman not far behind him on the other side. If they could just get him to divert towards Filsters Alley they might be able to get him. It was wider than most alleys and too far to jump across, and would work as a perfect trap since they were running on the roofs.

Suddenly Robin felt a pain on his big toe and then was sent crashing to the ground.

"Stupid stone," he muttered before picking himself up and sluggishly making his way back to the chase, seeing as the criminal had made it another 100 meters away from him. At this rate they would never catch him.

After ten minutes had past, Robin could see that Batman's plan was working as Filsters Alley came into view. The crook looked like he was about ready to jump, when he thought better of it and skidded to a stop to quick make a right turn and continue on the run, but not before Batman tackled him.

Robin could hear helicopters in the distance and knew that this chase was done and this guy was so going to get it.

He quickly made his way to where Batman was handcuffing the thief, completely out of breath. Robin's lungs were burning and his breaths came in deep gasps, roughly rubbing against his throat. He put his hands above his head trying to allow his lungs to expand more, but before it could help improve his breathing he started coughing. It was like he was choking on the very air he was trying to desperately suck in. It was getting so out of control that Batman had to shout Robins name to get his attention, but not before Robin felt the ground leave his feet and darkness to cover his eyes.

Batman had heard Robin start coughing and looked to see if his protégé was alright, while also keeping an eye on the baddie. Robin was beet red in the face and his coughs only seemed to be getting harsher. Aside from his rosy cheeks his skin was getting a clammy, white color and if that wasn't bad enough Robins legs were shakily taking him to the edge of the roof into the alley. Batman shouted his name to get his attention, but then the eye holes of his mask clipped shut and he plummeted towards the ground.

At Mount Justice the next day...

"Robin B01," the computer announced as Robin materialized inside the mountain with a green hoodie on along with black skinny jeans, and his signature shades, but he was also sporting a nice sized goose egg above his right eye with a cut going through it.

"Hey, Rob, check out you're on the news," KF yelled from the living area with barely stifled giggles. Robin walked in and regretted that he had even came at all.

There on the screen was last night's catastrophe, but not just any part of it, the part where Batman had finally caught the crook and he had ruined it. Robin saw himself start visibly shaking from the coughing and unsteadily making his way to the ledge before making the plunge. Batman quickly ran over to the edge to find Robin had fallen about 8 feet onto a fire escape. Batman jumped the distance to make sure his protégé was alright. It wasn't until then that Robin noticed there was a reporter narrating the whole thing.

"Late last night, Batman and Robin were in heavily pursuit of a thief b the name of Brian Johnson who had stolen 500,000 from a local bank. After a heavy chase batman tackled him at the edge of Filsters Alley. As seen on the footage taken by the stations helicopter, Batman had the man in custody when his protégé had some sort of attack and fell from the building. Eyewitnesses say that they saw Batman take his protégé to the bottom of the alley, making sure he was alright, before returning to the thief, who had mysteriously disappear-"

The TV was then quickly turned off, by a very red and embarrassed Robin, who, after many struggles, finally tackled the remote from KF.

"Dude, what the heck?" Robin questioned, "Did you have this recorded or something?"

"Maybe..." KF said with a shy smile that said he very well did have it recorded.

"Dude, not cool," Robin said before sitting down with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh, come on it's hard to catch YOU making a mistake on live television. What the heck even happened anyways?" KF said looking generally curious. Robin murmured something while looking at his shoes. "What?"

"I said, that I may have passed out," Robin admitted, which only caused Wally to start snickering. "It's not funny," Robin growled which only caused the dam to break and Wally to full out roll around on the floor laughing.

Artemis decided that moment to speak up, "Judging by the size of that goose egg, it sure as hell is."

A/N ehh, it's okay, I tried to make it work. But, I am still working on the suggestions and I am always open to more and don't worry I haven't forgotten anyone's... I have a list! lol. Thanks for reading!


End file.
